1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a terahertz interaction circuit, and more particularly, to a terahertz interaction circuit having a narrow open cavity structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A terahertz frequency range between a microwave frequency range and an optical frequency range is used in the fields of molecular optics, biophysics, medical science, spectroscopy, or imaging or security. However, there have been few developments in the field of terahertz oscillators or amplifiers for generating terahertz waves due to physical and engineering limitations. Recently, as various new theories and fine processing technologies are introduced, the terahertz oscillators or amplifiers are being developed.
In particular, there has been proposed an interaction circuit for oscillating terahertz waves through the interaction between an electronic beam and an electromagnetic wave in a terahertz oscillator using a vacuum electronic technology. In such an interaction circuit, electric field magnitude and interaction impedance are characteristic factors. As the strength of an electric field magnitude increases, the efficiency of converting the energy of an electronic beam into electromagnetic wave energy is improved. Interaction impedance is a factor in output efficiency and is proportional to the square of the electric field magnitude.
Thus, the electric field magnitude affects the interaction impedance.